Truth or Dare with kids can be dangerous
by angelthebrat
Summary: Second story! If you want to learn more about the characters see my first story, 'the new girls'. Rated T because I have no idea what others have in mind and maybe some 'colorful' language. Hope you like and review to give me some ideas, thanks.
1. Rules and intros

Hi everyone!

I'm angelthebrat but you can call me Angel for short ;)

Anyways I love reading Truth or Dare fanfics so I decided to make one, the rules are that the pairings I will accept are me with Sonic, Ashley with Knuckles, Amber with Tails, Snappy with Sassette and Blossom with Brick, also only those mentioned before including Nat and Slouchy are in this story and you can also truth or dare me as well. It also has to be at least a T rated.

So lets meet the characters.

Here are the boys first:

First up Sonic

"Hey guys" Sonic grinned.

Second, Tails

"Hello" Tails smiled and waved

Third, Knuckles

"Hi" Knuckles mumbled, crossing his arms

Okayyyy, anyways fourth is Brick

"Sup" Brick said nodding his head, a goofy grin plastered on his face

Fifth is Snappy

"Smurfaroo, nice to see you" Snappy exclaimed in excitement

Sixth, Natural or Nat for short

"Hey ya you hickory nuts" Nat cheekily waved

And last but not least, Slouchy

"Hey ya" Slouchy drawled lazily

And the rest of the girls:

First up is Amber

"Hello people" Amber said smirking a little

Next, Ashley

"Sup peeps!" Ashley exclaimed bouncing on her toes a little

Third is Blossom

"Greetings everone" Blossom greeted formally with a smile

And last of all, Sassette

"Greeting Groundhogs! Hi!" Sassette exclaimed jumping up and down while waving, causing Snappy to look at her only to turn away blushing.

Well now that you have met the cast and me I better get going before I get in trouble, bye!


	2. Let the game begin!

I only own Amber, Ashley and myself.

Angel/me: "Hey ya all, I'" back"

Everyone: "Hey Angel"

Angel/me: "Well I have the first group of truth or dares from werewolf99

So here they are:"

Truths:

Sassette, who is your biggest crush?

Blossom, what is one secret that you don't want your friends to know about you?

Ashley, what's your worst fear?

Slouchy, what is the worst nickname anyone has ever given you?

Snappy, how did you come up with your name?

Knuckles, do you ever get tired of Rouge trying to steal the Masters Emerald and whats so special about the rock anyways?

Tails, do you think Sega will ever give you your own movie, or are they to stupid to do that at all (his words, not mine!) (Now you see why I'm called a brat)

Angel/me, do you think Sega will update the movies with fresher characters, or are they just to stubborn?

Okay, nice truths, now for the dares:

Amber, I dare you to kick Sonic in the private.

Nat, I dare you to make a fruit salad blindfolded.

Brick, I dare you to sing Spanish Opera.

Sonic, I dare you to be face squished by Spencer Franklin Ricardos', 9000 pound, super, ultra, mega, disgusting, gross, smelly, fat and proud of it body and butt (again not my words and I'm a brat) for the next 10 chapters.

Angel/me:"considering that this will probably be very painful I'll go ahead and get my first aid kit, you guys can start without me, but please go in order."

Everyone else:"got it

Angel/me:"good" (I run upstairs and start to look for the first aid kit)

Amber: alright Sassette, you heard Angel, werewolf 99 wants you to admit your biggest crush, so spill.

Snappy:(snaps his head in Sassette's direction looking a little bit nervous)

Sassette: "well, I like..."

Angel/me: (bounds down the stairs with a big first aid kit.) "Finally found it! So what did I miss?" (Takes my seat by Sonic)

Snappy: (hissed through his teeth and is giving me the evil eye) Sassy was about to tell us her biggest crush"

Angel/me: "Oh! Sorry I interrupted, go on Sass."

Sassette: (wringing her hands) I like- no, love Snappy" (que the massive blush! )

Snappy: "oh, you do, do you?" (Smirking)

Sassette: yes...

Snappy: (grabs her chin lightly and pulls her into a rough, yet passion filled kiss.)

Sonic:" hey guys..."

Snappy and Sassette: ( break apart from each other and look at Sonic)

Sonic: "Get a room" (smirks)

Snappy and Sassette: (blush)

Angel/me: "okayy, next is Blossom."

Blossom: "my crush." (Said simply)

Brick: "WHAT! Who is he?!"

Ashley: "ooohhh! Can you say DRAMA"

Amber, Sassette and me: "Oh La La!"

Blossom and Brick: (turn away blushing)

Angel/me: "HAHA! (Wipes away fake tear) Alright, Alright next is... Ashley telling us her worst fear, well Ash go on, tell us.

Ashley: (immediately stops laughing) well its spiders.

Knuckles: "oh, so thats why you freaked out last week. (Smirks)

Ashley: "shut up" ( shaking with anger)

Knuckles: "your scared of spiders, your scared of spiders, your scared of..."

Ashley: "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" (screams)

Angel/me: "Next truth is for Slouchy, so what is the worst nickname ever given to you?"

Slouchy: "probably Snappy's nickname for me Slow Slouch"

Angel/me: "now Snappy, how did you come up with your name?"

Snappy: "your kidding me right? It's so smurfing obvious!" (Snapped)

Sassette: "aw, thats why I love you, your so feisty." (Giggles and Winks at Snappy)

Snappy: (blushes wildly but smiles and pulls her on to his lap and gives her a soft kiss on the lips) "heh, well I love you cause your so sassy."

Sonic: "Again... GET A ROOM!"

Angel/me: "okay, Knuckles, before a fight breaks out, ANSWER THE STINKING QUESTIONS!"

Knuckles: "Okay, okay well yes, I am getting annoyed with Rouge and it keeps the floating island afloat."

Angel/me: "Good answer. Tails answer your question please."

Tails: "well I don't think that SEGA will make a movie starring me but I'm perfectly fine with that. After all its easier being a sidekick since you don't have to feel all that pressure."

Angel/me: "nice one, now here is a question for me."

Everyone else: "what does it say!?"

Angel/me: "werewolf99 asks; 'do you think SEGA will update the movies with fresher characters, or are they just to stubborn?' Well to tell the truth I just hope that they upgrade the Sonic characters so that the boys actually wear clothes!"

Sonic: "Oh, you like it."

Angel/me: "Dare Time!" (Blushing) okay Amber you have to kick Sonic in the private.

Sonic: "WHAT!"

Angel/me: "Remember guys these are werewolf99's dares not mine." (Smiles innocently.)

Amber: "Finally! Something interesting is happening!" (Brings her leg far back...)

Sonic: "wait can we just work this out..."

Amber: "Nope!" (Kicks hard)

Sonic: (eyes widen and he falls to the ground face first)

Angel/me: "here's an ice pack."

Sonic: "Thanks." (Puts it on and kisses my cheek)

Angel/me: "welcome." (High voice and blushing but shakes head and snaps out of it) next dare is for Nat to make a fruit salad..."

Nat: "easy."

Angel/me: ah, ah, ah, you didn't let me finish. As I was saying, you have to make a fruit salad but blindfolded."

Nat: "What!"

Amber, Ashley, Sassette, Blossom and I: "Kitchen is over there." (Points to the right)

Nat: (Walks into the kitchen)

Brick: "why do you have a kitchen in your bedroom?"

Angel/me: "No reason. Okay next dare is for you Brick."

Brick: "really?"

Girls: "Yep!"

Brick: "Well what is it?"

Blossom: (looks at the sheet and giggles) "you have to sing Spanish Opera.

Brick: "fine. Least it's not getting kicked in the forbidden zone. "

(Time Skip to after the opera)

Tails: "Wow! You actually aced that!"

Brick: (grumbles and takes his seat next to Blossom)

Angel/me: "Sonic theres another dare for you!"

Sonic: "What is it now." (Groans)

Angel/me: "It says that for 10 chapters you have to be face squished Spencer Franklin Ricardos.

Sonic: "And where are you going to get Spencer Franklin Ricardos?"

Angel/me: (snaps fingers and Spencer Franklin Ricardos appears)

SFR: "Where am I?"

Angel/me: "just sit on blue boy's face over there for 10 chapters."

SFR: "okay pretty lady!" (Sits on Sonic's face and falls asleep)

Well that's all. Remember to send in more T and D's. Bye!


	3. Welcome to chapter two

I only own Amber, Ashley and myself

Angel: "Okay hope you enjoyed your break because we got some new truths and dares."

Sonic: (still being squished) "fantastic." (Sarcasm)

Angel: "shut up! Anyways werewolf99 has sent in more truths and dares. Also Rouge the Bat will be joining us today."

Knuckles: "WHAT!"

Ashley: "WHAT! THAT LITTLE SNEEK!"

Angel: "If there are no more interruptions I will read the Ts and Ds soooo, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everyone else: (WTF faces)

Angel: "now here are the Ts and Ds,

Truths;

Angel, have you ever considered having your own movie?

Tails, why are you so afraid of thunderstorms?

Rouge, do you think Knuckles is so dang easy to trick?

Dares;

Brick, I dare you to eat slugs with hot sauce.

Blossom, I dare you to make pizza blindfolded.

Knuckles, I dare you to be wrapped up as pizza.

Slouchy, go take a nap.

Amber, I dare you to have cold water poured on you.

Angel: "oh la la, nice job with this batch, now to answer your question, n-"

Nat: "Done!" (Walks into room) "oh! And Angel, do you mind bandaging my fingers up" (shows bleeding fingers)

Angel: "one, YIKES. Two, sure. Three it's a good thing that the pizza items are precut! (Starts bandaging his fingers) Anyway, as I was saying, no because I'm not big on being famous, just writing, singing or playing guitar for others enjoyment. There, finished! " (finishes bandaging)

Nat; "Thanks."

Angel: "No problem, and Tails your turn."

Tails: "Aw, Man!"

Angel: "Oh suck it up! Sonic's being sat on and you don't see him complaining! Ahem, anyways Tails, why are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

Tails: "Oh, that. Well I just don't like how loud they are is all."

Angel: "okay now it's Rouge's turn... ROUGE!" (Screams)

Rouge: "what is the matter hon?"

Angel: "Well I'm doing a truth or dare show for my viewers and werewolf99 wanted to see if you think Knuckles is easy to trick?"

Rouge: (turns to the camera) "one word honey: yes."

Knuckles: "Hey!"

Angel: "Thanks Rouge, you can go now"

Rouge: "your welcome hon." (Flys away)

Angel: " Okay dare #1 goes to Brick and it says that he has to eat slugs with hot sauce.

Brick: "WHAT!"

Angel: "Yes slugs with hot sauce. Here is some!" (Hands him a plate)

Brick: (glares but eats the hot sauce covered slugs anyways.)

Angel: "Now Bloss, your dare is to make pizza blindfolded. Got that?"

Blossom: "yep!" (Grabs blindfold and enters the kitchen)

Angel: "Now Knuckles, you are to be wrapped up in pizza."

Knuckles : "Wait, wrapped up in WHAT!"

Angel: "NOW BOYS!" (Screams)

(5 men come out. 2 hold Knuckles arms and the other 3 wrap him up."

Knuckles: "Melf ne!" (Translation: "Help me!")

Ashley: "you look like a pizza cocoon!" (Laughing)

Angel: "Huh, your right Ash... Moving on to the next dare which says, 'Slouchy, go take a nap.' "

Slouchy: "fine" (falls asleep on my couch)

Angel: "Okay, now Amber, you have to have cold water dumped on yourself, basically your doing the ice bucket challenge. "

Amber: "Okay" (shrugs and sits in a random chair)

Angel: (grabs jump rope and ties Amber to the chair) "Just in case... Now girls" (jumps out of the way just in time)

Sassette and Ashley: (dump cold water and ice on to Amber)

Amber: (screams) "God! That was freezing!"

Angel: (unites her and throws a towel at her)

Blossom: "I'm done!" (Walks out) "AAngel, can you hand me the polysporn, please?"

Angel: "sure!" (Throws the polysporn to Blossom)

Blossom: (catches it) "Thanks" (puts it on burn marks)

Angel: "No prob! Anyway, there is one more dare but this one is from me."

Everyone else: "What is it?"

Angel: "Well I'm daring Snappy and Sassette to go into the spare closet and do something romantic until the next chapter."

Snappy: "Alright!" (Grabs Sassette and carries her bridal style to the closest and closes the door)

Angel:"well that's all for now, but don't forget to send in some more Ts and Ds. Bye bye now, bye bye!"


	4. More Ts and Ds!

Angel: "Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here it is. Now that that is out of the way time for the T and Ds!"

Everyone else: (sarcastically) "Fabulous..." (rolls eyes)

Angel:"...shut up... Anyway here are the Ts and Ds which are from werewolf99 again"

Truths;

Tails, if Stunk Cabbage has an IQ of 300 how is he always outsmarted by Sonic?

Vanilla, what's one thing Cream doesn't know about you?

Angel, what's your worst fear?

Cream, what is the most uncool memory you've ever had?

Dares;

Brick, I dare you to wear a dress.

Rouge, I dare you to dance with a monkey.

Angel, I dare you to kiss Noah Raymond Thompson.

Tails, I dare you to eat oreos dipped in green slime.

Blossom, I dare you to eat raw eggs.

Angel: (french accent) marvolous darling, simply marvolous!"

Everyone else: "yeah, great..."

Angel:"Glad you all think so to! Now Tails, if Stunk Cabbage has an IQ of 300 how is he always outsmarted by Blue boy?"

Tails:"I guess Sonic is just smarter than he looks..."

Sonic: "HEY!"

Angel: "Next truth is for Vanilla Rabbit."

Sonic: "Hey Angel, aren't these Ts & Ds supposed to be just for us?"

Angel: "Yes Sonic, yes they are. Anyways." (snaps fingers and Vanilla, Cream and Cheese) "Sorry guys but I'm doing a truth or dare show and werewolf99 has some truths for you."

Vanilla: "Urm, that's quite alright dear..." (unsure)

Cream: (doesn't hear the unsureness) "Yeah we don't mind! Right Cheese?"

Cheese: "Chao Chao!"

Angel: "Aw! Anyways, Vanilla what is one thing that Cream doesn't know about you?"

Vanilla: "Oh, well, you see, Me and Vector are engaged..."

Cream: "Really! Yay! I like , he's nice!"

Angel: "Cool, I always knew you two would end up together."

Vanilla: "Thank you, now is that all dear?"

Angel: "No, I just have one truth for me before Cream's truth. Anyways mine asks me what my worst fear is... easy, zombies."

Knuckles: "Then why do you always watch those kinds of movies and watch the walking dead."

Angel: "Because it's fun to be scared sometimes, duh Knuckles!"

Knuckles: (Grumbles and crosses arms)

Girls: "BURN KNUCKLES, BURN!"

Cream: (Lightly tugs my arm) "Excuse me but what's my truth?"

Angel: (Turns to Cream) "Hm, Oh yeah, sorry Cream. Well yours asks 'what is the most uncool memory you've ever had?' "

Cream: "Um, probably when Cosmo sacrificed herself for us. She was like a sister."

Vanilla: "Um, excuse me dear but it's almost time for Cream's nap, so do you mind..."

Angel: " Oh yeah, sorry. (snaps fingers and the three disappear)

Ashley: "Are we almost done with the truths yet." (groans)

Angel: "As a matter of fact we're on to the dares now, would you like to read the first one?" (hands her the sheet)

Ashley: (shrugs and takes sheet) "Sure, why not. Now the first one is for Brick saying that he has to wear a dress. Hm, interesting dare."

Amber: "Hey, can I read the next one?"

Blossom: "Then me?"

Sassette: (Comes out of closet with Snappy) "Me too?"

Angel: "Okay, sure and why the heck not!"

Amber, Blossom and Sassette: "Cool!"

Brick: "Fine." (puts on random dress) "Happy!?"

Girls: (Giggling) "Very!"

Amber: "My Turn!" (Grabs sheet) "Okay, first we need Rouge...ROUGE!"

Rouge: (Comes flying in) "Let me guess another truth?"

Amber: "No a dare saying that you have to dance with a monkey soooooooo." (snaps fingers and a monkey appears and starts dancing the tango with Rouge)

(After the Tango)

Amber: "Thanks Rouge, that's all for now!"

Rouge: "Welcome hon." (Flies away)

Blossom: "Amber can I have my turn now?"

Amber: "Sure Bloss, here you go!" (Hands her the T or D sheet)

Blossom: "Thanks! Okay the next dare is for you Angel and it says 'Angel, I dare you to kiss Noah Raymond Thompson.' "

Angel: "Fine!" (snaps fingers and NRT appears and kisses him before pulling away and snapping her fingers again making him disappear before running into washroom and washing her mouth, coming back out and taking a seat.)

Sassette: "Okay, my turn now!" (Snatches sheet out of Blossom's hands) "Okay Tails you have to eat Oreoes..."

Tails: "Yum!"

Sassette: "That were dipped in green slime."

Tails: "Not yum!"

Angel: "And while he is doing that can someone please wake Slouchy up!"

Nat: "On It!" (Makes Owl noises in Slouchy's ear making the sleeping Smurf jump to life.)

Angel: "Thanks Nat. Oh and here Tails." (hands him plate with green slimed oreos)

Tails: (Reluctantly eats them)

Angel: "Now can I have the sheet back now Sassy?" (Extends hand)

Sassette: "Here Angel." (Gives me the Ts & Ds sheet)

Angel: " Thank you, now the last dar is for Blossom to eat raw eggs." (snaps fingers and two half shelled eggs appear in Blossom's hands)

Blossom: (Makes disgusted face but drinks the yolk then quickly runs to the bathroom and rinses her mouth)

Angel: "Well that's all for now folks! Remeber to reveiw and the Ts and Ds are supposed to be for me, Sonic, Amber, Tails, Ashley, Knuckles, Sassette, Snappy Blossom or Brick."


	5. I'mmmmmmmmmm Baaaaacccccccccckkkkkkk!

Angel: "Hey everyone we're back with more from werewolf99!"

Sonic: "What are the Ts and Ds this time?"

Angel: "Well we have two truths and eight dares and here they are!"

TRUTHS:

Angel, did you enjoy your kiss with Noah Raymond Thompson my male 5,000 panda bear character?

Sassette, what is your worst fear?

DARES:

Tails, go have some cake.

Knuckles, I dare you to wear make up for ten chapters.

Blossom, go eat a lemon pie.

Amber, I dare you to take a bath in oatmeal upside down.

Brick, I dare you to sit in a loaded baked potato.

Snappy, I dare you to wear a smelly diaper.

Ashley, I dare you to date Silver.

Sonic, I dare you to wash yourself with really super, ultra, mega, disgusting, smelly, icky, stinky, nasty, gooey, sticky, smushy, gross & proud of it black slime.

Angel: "huh, these are some good ones werewolf99 and to answer your first truth no I didn't!" (crosses arms and pouts before getting serious again) Anyways Sassette, what is you're worst fear?"

Sassette: (Stops making out with Snappy) "Pardon."

Angel: "What is your worst fear?"

Sassette "Oh, Probably Vampires."

Snappy: "Okay she answered so if you don't mind..." (Pulls Sassette on to her feet and takes her to The Closet)

Angel: "Don't do nothing stupid you two! Anyway the first dare is for... Tails saying he gets to have some cake!" (Hands Tails a chocolate cake)

Tails: (eats cake greedily)

Angel: "Okay while Tails eats his cake like an animal, Knuckles has to wear make-up for 10 chapters."

Ashley: "Oh, can I do his make-up, please, please, PLEASE!"

Angel: (Shrugs) "Sure, why the hell not."

Ashley: (Squeals and drags Knuckles into my make-up room while he screams and damages my carpet)

Angel: "Next dare is for Blossom saying she has to eat a lemon pie." (Hands her lemon pie and a fork)

Blossom: "Thanks Angel." (Starts eating)

Angel: "Next dare is for Amber, apparently she has to take an upside down bath in... oatmeal?"

Amber: "Way ahead of you Angel!" (on the ceiling taking an oatmeal bath)

Angel: (Sweat drop) "Okay then...Anyways next Brick has to sit on a loaded baked potato."

Brick: "What's it loaded with?"

Girls (except Sassette): "Cheese, duh!"

Brick: (Blushes in embaressment) "Oh?" (Sits on random potato that no one is to ask about cause I don't even know!)

Angel: "Okay next one is for SNAPPY!" (Screams and breaks a few items)

Snappy: "WHAT!" (Comes out of closet angrily)

Angel: (Unfazed by anger) "for a dare you've got to put on a smelly diaper."

Snappy: "Wait, WHAT!" ( Angel snaps her fingers and Snappy's pants start to smell) "Angel!? What was that for!?"

Angel: (Still unfazed) "A dare and relax it doesn't say for how long so you can take it off in 5, 4, 3, 2, now." (Snaps fingers and smell disappears.)

Snappy: "Thank you."

Sassette: (Still in closet) " Hey Snappy are you almost done?"

Snappy: "Coming my sassy princess!" (Rushes in and slams door)

Angel: (Thinking: Pathetic...) "Next dare is for you Ashley and she is to go on a date with Silver, so..." (About to scream)

Ashley: (comes out) I present Knuxie the Echidna" (Knuckles comes out dressed as a woman and his face caked in makeup)

Angel: "Oh hey Ash, I suggest you get ready for your date with Silver!"

Ashley: "A date!" (Gets dressed and washed and is out the door is seconds)

Sonic: "Wow and I thought _**I**_ was fast! (Everyone nods in agreement still staring at the door)

Angel: (Snaps out of it) Continuing on... ( Uses her magic to lift SFR off Sonic before she uses the magic to drop very disgusting slime on Sonic and uses magic to rub it in before dropping SFR back on him)

Angel: "Alright that is all I got so tune in next time... PLEASE!"


End file.
